


I wanna be somebody to someone (someone to you)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: B'Elanna didn't marry Tom, F/F, after they got back to Earth things ended and that's about all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: B'Elanna is called into Starfleet Command to work on a project with Seven. After hours they begin to learn about San Francisco and the homeworld that both of them are uncertain about, together.





	I wanna be somebody to someone (someone to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlonthelasttrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlonthelasttrain/gifts).



> so this is part of a fic exchange with romulan-commander over on tumblr who gifted me with an amazing kiradax fic and I attempted to take her prompt of "2 years post-canon, B’Elanna and Tom aren’t together anymore and Starfleet sends both B’elanna and Seven on the same project to develop new technology. This project is being developed on Earth, and since neither of them have many memories of the place they start exploring San Francisco (and maybe some other parts of the planet) together. (also Miral could be there)" and do it some good. Miral didn't end up being around though, sorry Miral.

When B’Elanna saw Seven standing at the transporter with her hands clasped behind her back she almost sighed in relief at the familiar sight. Two years ago she’d have seen it every day while they were both on Voyager but the return to the Alpha Quadrant meant that she saw the rest of the crew sporadically since then.

 

“Lieutenant Torres.” Seven greeted, tilting her head just a little in yet another familiar way that tugged at B’Elanna’s heart with the memory of it. “You appear to be well.” Unlike the outfits she had worn while on Voyager Seven was in a blue Stafleet uniform without the pips to indicate a ranking.

 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” B’Elanna snorted in bemusement. “Still haven’t learned to ask how someone is doing and let them answer themselves have you Seven?” Seven didn’t look pleased to have this pointed out to her but instead of focusing on it B’Elanna stepped closer and clasped her bicep, “Nice to see you, Seven.”

 

Beneath her hand Seven shifted slightly, what could have been a smile was hidden when Seven turned away towards the door. She looked back after a moment. “I am pleased to see you as well.”

 

B’Elanna grinned at the admission and dropped her hand back to her side. “We’ll have to catch up. And I don’t mean write me a report of your time here.”

 

To her knowledge Seven had been stationed at Starfleet Command for the past four months on the project B’Elanna was just being brought in on to reverse engineer a borg warp drive.

 

“It has been,” Seven paused in a way that B’Elanna knew that she wanted to insult someone but was also trying to be more considerate of those around her. She almost snickered at the silence. “Enlightening.” Seven settled on.

 

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “Just call it like it is, Seven. You’ve gotten nowhere and the engineers don’t know a plasma coil from a dilithium crystal. Isn’t that why I’m here?”

 

“I requested your assistance because you are the most efficient engineer I have worked with. I have calculated there will be a sixty five percent increase in productivity with you here.”

 

“Just sixty five?” B’Elanna said hotly, annoyed at the low number, before she parsed out the rest of what Seven had said. “You asked for me?”

 

Seven shifted on her feet and averted her gaze. “I can show you to your quarters.” She offered, changing the subject in a very un-Seven like manner.

 

B’Elanna raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips and wondering if she should let it go. After all, Seven had ignored her attempts to drop a conversation more than once over the course of Voyagers journey. She caught sight of the crease at Seven’s eyes, a show that she did not wish to discuss it and sighed, choosing to drop it after all. It was flattering however to know that Seven specifically asked for her, she’d just gotten the memo from an Admiral who requested her assistance with no mention of Seven putting her name in.

 

“For the record, Seven.” B’Elanna adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. “I’ll ‘increase productivity’ by ninety five percent. If you listen to me that is.”

 

There was that almost smile again ghosting at the edge of Seven’s mouth again.

 

“Noted, Lieutenant.”

 

~~

 

Her room was the typical Starfleet set up but it overlooked the water of San Francisco Bay for, as Seven put it, ‘an aesthetically pleasant view’. Her room she found out was set up to be across from Seven and she wondered if that was Seven’s idea too or poor planning on Starfleets part who didn’t know their history of arguing.

 

Of course if it had been Seven’s idea that lead to the question of what she was thinking or if she had done it because she had missed B’Elanna. Maybe even wanted to be close.

 

B’Elanna promptly shoved that thought aside, while she was certain Seven missed the ‘collective’ of Voyager missing B’Elanna herself seemed farfetched as an idea.

 

Her door chimed with the acknowledgement that someone was standing outside of it and with a brusque ‘enter’ from B’Elanna Seven walked through the door.

 

“Do you require sustenance?” Seven asked, straight to the point once more.

 

“Depends, what do you recommend around here?” B’Elanna asked and then her stomach growled at the thought of food. “Actually so long as it’s not Neelix’s cooking I don’t care.”

 

“There are several local restaurants in the area that are serviceable to Starfleet Command.” Seven recited like she’d memorized some guide book and B’Elanna was willing to bet she had.

 

“What do you, _Seven_ ,” She emphasized, “Want to eat?” Seven didn’t quite meet her gaze and B’Elanna tried to hide her snickering to no avail. “You haven’t actually checked out any of these places have you?”

 

“The mess hall replicators provide plenty of options.” Seven said in her defense.

 

“All right, we’ll just figure this out then.” B’Elanna walked forward to push Seven out of her room along with her. “No Klingon.”

 

“Very well Lieutenant. There is also Andorian, Vulcan-”

 

“Probably just water served there.” B’Elanna muttered.

 

“-the human cuisine known as Thai-”

 

“Just call it Thai then.”

 

“-Bolian, and Caitian.” Seven clasped her hands behind her back. “I could inform you of the recommendations made by your peers.”

 

“Seven you’re my peer tonight.” B’Elanna rolled her eyes. When Seven didn’t answer she mulled over the choices. Apparently she was silent long enough because Seven then spoke up.

 

“It was to my knowledge that you attended Starfleet Academy.”

 

B’Elanna snorted. “For a year. I didn’t get out much.” Or ever, her secondary ‘homeworld’ was still as unfamiliar to her as Quo’nos was. “Actually I still haven’t seen Earth much.”

 

“I am unfamiliar with much of it.” Seven didn’t sound pleased to be admitting that and it said something about how much she had grown to even be saying that. The Seven that B’Elanna had first met would never had revealed ignorance in anything.

 

“This’ll be an opportunity for us then.” They reached the transporter site which housed a map of places one could be transported to. B’Elanna squinted at the choices and then she slapped one and got on the teleporter, nodding at Seven to join her.

 

“Which selection did you choose?” Seven asked.

 

“Don’t know.” B’Elanna shrugged and grinned at her. “We’re exploring.”

 

She caught how Seven’s eyes widened just a little before the transport Chief whisked them away.

 

~~

 

San Francisco was sunnier than what B’Elanna remembered despite the clouds overhead. She had spent a lot of her times indoor trying to cram what she thought were needlessly complicated Starfleet rules in her head but even she was taken aback by how light it was still out given that it was nearing evening.

 

Spending seven years on a ship though had made her appreciate the sun even more. She closed her eyes for a second when they walked out, taking in the slight chill in the air that was caused by being so close to the water.

 

“You do not know where we are.” Seven said, interrupting her train of thought. She stood close to B’Elanna, taking in the crowd around them.

 

“Nope.” B’Elanna turned to grin at her. Not for the first time she appreciated that Seven was as lost as she was, an outsider to a planet that she supposedly belonged to but had no recollection of. B’Elanna knew that feeling all too well. She faltered a little when she saw the tight lines around Seven’s eyes. “Look, Seven, if you want to go back to just eat at the mess hall we can. I just thought a challenge would be nice.”

 

Seven took the bait, pressing her lips together and leveling B’Elanna with a steady gaze. “I have no preference.”

 

That was another thing B’Elanna liked about Seven, even though Seven wouldn’t admit it she did like a challenge as much as B’Elanna did.

 

The streets of San Francisco reminded her of the replimat on DS9, bustling with vendors pushing to sell something that wasn’t replicated for once. She wondered idly if there was a breakfast place she could get real banana pancakes from but pushed that thought away to consider for another time. B’Elanna started walking and Seven stepped in line next to her, her hands clasped behind her again.

 

Her stomach growled at the smells that are mercifully free of Leola root. Like much of the crew she’d never developed a taste for it, Harry had though. She chuckled at the thought of Harry trying to defend that it wasn’t that bad.

 

“Something on your mind, Lieutenant?”

 

“Just B’Elanna, Seven.” She insisted. “And I was just thinking about how Harry was the only one eating Neelix’s food towards the end.”

 

“The Lieutenant had...peculiar tastes.” Seven replied, “I did not often witness his defense of it.”

 

Because she hadn’t joined them often, choosing her solitude above mingling like the ice queen she was, B’Elanna thought but kept it to herself. Seven was hardly that person anymore and B’Elanna had once had to share a mind with her when Seven had to save her with nanaprobes at one point. She knew that Seven had been lonely.

 

“Do you often hear from him?” Seven continued on just as B’Elanna stopped at a place that served ‘genuine Earth burgers’ and was ducking inside.

 

She took a seat, waiting until Seven was sitting across from her to reply. “Harry messages me every month, it’s the same as seeing him every day but I’ll take it.” She missed the Voyager crew but had a feeling it was nothing on how Seven might have missed them. “I also see Tom now and then.” Though their relationship had fizzled while returning to Earth she still considered him one of her closest friends.

 

“The Doctor has supplied me with missives regarding his current station at Starfleet Academy.” Seven offered, her gaze gliding over the menu and B’Elanna could see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to figure out what might be edible to the former Borg. “The Captain has also kept in touch.”

 

“Anyone else?” B’Elanna was now feeling a little guilty she hadn’t kept up with Seven. Being back in the Alpha Quadrant had just taken a lot of her attention, the first few months she caught up with old Maquis allies who were still alive and mourned those that had died.

 

“Naomi Wildman and I still play kadis kot.” Seven said, matter of fact but there was that slight smile again to show how much that meant to Seven.

 

“I know Harry’s still trying to beat Tuvok at kal-toh.” B’Elanna looked down at the menu when she noticed a server coming their way.

 

She picked a burger with mushrooms, something she’d never really gotten to have while on Voyager but remembered enjoying when she was visiting her father. She made a mental note to also visit him while she was on Earth, while their relationship had improved it was far from perfect and seeing him in person couldn’t hurt so long as she kept most of her temper in check.

 

Seven picked the plainest thing on the menu much to B’Elanna’s amusement.

 

“A substantial endeavor.” Seven said, not missing their previous conversation a beat as the server walked away.

 

“He’d be so glad to hear you say that.” B’Elanna smirked. She leaned back in her seat, looking out the window.  She couldn’t see the bay from where they were, blocked off by buildings and she honestly had no idea if she would be looking in the right direction.

 

She sighed a scrubbed a hand over her face, trying to shake the thought that she didn’t belong here that had haunted her since she was child.

 

“Is something wrong, Lieutenant?”

 

“B’Elanna.” She insisted, dropping her hand onto the table. “Haven’t we known each other long enough?”

 

“You are evading my question.” Seven raised an eyebrow at her and B’Elanna knew she wouldn’t let it go.

 

She let out an exasperated sigh. “Seven how do you feel about Earth?”

 

“As opposed to?”

 

“Just in general.” B’Elanna gestured around them. “You haven’t even seen this part of the city, how do you feel about it.”

 

Seven shifted an imperceptible amount, something B’Elanna only caught after years of knowing her. “I am...adjusting.”

 

“That’s not an answer.” B’Elanna said, her temper rising.

 

“You did not answer me.” Seven pointed out, annoyingly right in this instance.

 

B’Elanna huffed, “I’m just thinking that for something we fought so hard to get back to I hardly know this place.”

 

“It is one of your homeworlds.” Seven stated it but there was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

 

“Sure but I was hardly here.” B’Elanna shrugged, trying to dislodge the emotions she was feeling. “It’s your homeworld too.” She said, trying again to deflect something back at Seven.

 

“I have no memories of it.” Seven frowned.

 

B’Elanna winced at the sight, feeling guilty once more. It would be easy to let her anger override it and point out that Seven hadn’t wanted to have those memories either and hardly seemed to care about her human lineage.

 

“I...” Seven continued, looking uncomfortable still. “My aunt tells me I was fond of Earth however.”

 

B’Elanna blinked in surprise. She had forgotten Seven had family here. “My dad used to take me camping.” She offered. “I never liked it, it was with my cousins. They didn’t want to have a Klingon around them.” She couldn’t keep the bitterness out of her voice even all those years later.

 

“Children are illogical. I doubt they feel the same now.”

 

B’Elanna snorted in derision, about to retort when Seven went on.

 

“You are a renowned Engineer in Starfleet and famous for surviving within the Delta Quadrant. They should feel quite proud to have you as a relative.” Once again Seven was matter of fact, not a hint of hesitation in her voice.

 

B’Elanna smiled slyly at her, “Compliments, Seven? Who thought the Borg could get soft.”

 

Seven’s mouth twitched downwards in annoyance and B’Elanna snickered at her. Whatever Seven was about to say was cut short when their food arrived.

 

“We’re doing this again.” B’Elanna said as she watched Seven try to cut into her burger and hid a smile behind her hand.

 

“If you insist Lieutenant.”

 

“B’Elanna.”

 

~~

 

“...whose idea was it to put the injector coils so close to the power transfer grid?” B’Elanna very nearly threw her padd at said injector coils, feeling like they were insulting her very engineering being.

 

“It produces an eight percent efficiency-” Seven began but B’Elanna whirled on her with a growl.

 

“It’s a danger to the antimatter containment chamber.” She wasn’t quite yelling but it was close enough that around them the rest of the crew had inched away. “You’ll blow the chamber like that Seven, the feedback from the grid will put too much strain on the coils.”

 

“Unless we are to adapt the outage of the grid.” Seven replied coolly.

 

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “If we could control the outage on the grid in that area we wouldn’t be having this discussion at all. Computer run the simulation at ten percent power at tripled the time per second to an overall twenty day run.”

 

It only took seven second for her point to be proved when the grid started sparking and ignited near one of the coils. She looked over at Seven, both triumphant and annoyed. She tapped at her padd to input a control  for the coils to move to a different area of the hologenerated warp core but Seven overrode her.

 

“Adjust for input from the modified EPS conduit.” Seven said in her clipped voice and B’Elanna watched the simulation run again. This time there were no sparks.

 

“You moved the EPS conduit to draw more power from the warp plasma.” B’Elanna guessed. “But,” She pointed up at the warp core, “You’ll give less power to the nacelles that way.” She stalked around the grid, squinting at it. “Unless you can provide both this warp core isn’t efficient.” She used Seven’s favourited word, shooting her a look.

 

“I had thought that was what you were here to provide an idea for, Lieutenant.”

 

“Shut up Seven.” B’Elanna said but it had no bite to it, more amusement than anything else. She stared at it for a moment and then said, “Get me a bio-neural gel pack would you?”

 

Seven dutifully handed one over and refrained from suggesting that the computer could do the dirty work for B’Elanna, clearly she remembered how much B’Elanna preferred to handle it on her own. She twisted herself around to nimbly reach the section of the grid she wanted to.

 

For a first day it wasn’t turning out so bad.

 

~~

 

She was still mulling over the power grid options when Seven arrived at her door again for supper.

 

“You require supplements.” Seven said and B’Elanna rolled her eyes, pulling on her Starfleet jacket to combat the chill outside and walking to the door.

 

“Just say you’re taking me out to dinner, Seven.” She replied and then realized what it sounded like, glancing over at Seven to see if she caught the implication. To both her relief and regret it appeared to go completely over Seven’s head.

 

The regret however caught her by surprise.

 

She pushed it from her mind, trying not to give it much thought.

 

“I presume you will select at random again.” Seven said as they made their way down the hall.

 

“Guess right.” B’Elanna grinned sharply, knowing it would irritate Seven.

 

“Very well.” Seven sounded resigned to B’Elanna’s choice.

 

“Okay, look, Seven if you have a problem with it just say so.” B’Elanna stopped in the hall, stepping into Seven’s space to let someone else pass them by but not moving. She had to look up at Seven to meet her in the eye but she refused to let it go.

 

“I am perfectly fine accepting your decision.” Seven stated.

 

“But you don’t like it.”

 

“It is...unusual. You are not familiar with the city and have no way of knowing which area will provide the best.”

 

“You’re not sure either.” B’Elanna crossed her arms, inadvertently brushing over Seven’s arms as she did. “We’re learning, Seven.”

 

“You propose this to be an exercise in exploration.”

 

B’Elanna threw one hand up in exasperation. “If that’s what it takes to get you to join me for dinner every night then yes.” She clapped her mouth shut when she took in what she said and cleared her throat. “I mean, it’s been a while Seven.” She was frustrated, both at Seven for making this harder than it should have been and herself for letting that slip. “I did miss you.” The last part was mumbled, barely audible but Seven’s Borg implants must have also enhanced her hearing because she raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“Let’s just go.” B’Elanna said, turning to storm off to the transporter.

 

“Your company is not unwelcome.” Seven said and B’Elanna turned to look at her. There might have been a flush on her cheeks but that also could have been a trick of the light.

 

“Glad to hear it.” B’Elanna replied dryly. “And Seven, if you want to stay here some nights to eat at the mess hall we can do that too.”

 

“I would appreciate that.” Seven inclined her head and B’Elanna imitated it with a small smile.

 

Together they went off into the unknown and while it wasn’t quite the Delta Quadrant it was new enough for the both of them to feel that way.

 

~~

 

A week later B’Elanna had been awaken early by an ensign outside her door informing her that Admiral Janeway was stopping in to see how the project was going. It also meant that they’d get a later start to meet up with up for her schedule.

 

She was so delighted to hear the news she didn’t even chew the ensign out for the early wake up call and went straight to Seven’s door to hit the chime.

 

“Lieutenant?” Seven asked when she opened the door.

 

B’Elanna restrained her sigh, she’d still had yet to get Seven to drop the title. “The Captain is visiting.”

 

“I assume you mean Admiral Janeway.”

 

“Who else would we consider our Captain?” B’Elanna shot back and Seven didn’t disagree with her. She broke off into a yawn that she tried and failed to hide.

 

“It would be best if you returned to sleep.” Seven said, taking in her appearance and it might have been B’Elanna’s imagination that Seven looked over her more than a simple assessment would take.

 

“I’m awake now.” B’Elanna dragged a hand through her hair. “Breakfast?”

 

Seven gave her a curt nod. “I believe I have a suggestion.”

 

B’Elanna’s eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. “You do?”

 

“I will meet you at the transporter at 0700.” Seven merely said and stepped back to let the door shut.

 

“Good talk.” B’Elanna muttered to herself and went to get ready.

 

~~

 

They ended up in a location near the waterfront. B’Elanna raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun and took in the scene. The water was a pristine blue and glinted with the reflection of the sun on the clear morning. When she had been in Starfleet Academy she knew that there was myths that when James T. Kirk came back from 1986 with two Humpback whales there had been other creatures he’d picked up that now spawned in the water.

 

It had just been another Starfleet rumour that ran wild. She glanced over at Seven who was gazing serenely at the water and couldn’t help but think that Seven would have disputed those rumours and called them ridiculous and unsubstantiated. She was struck by the idea of a younger Seven arguing with students and bit her lip so she didn’t laugh.

 

“So where are we going?” B’Elanna asked after she got herself under control.

 

Seven jerked a little in surprise but straightened herself out and turned to walk towards a grouping of restuarants.

 

“Seven that’s not an answer.” B’Elanna called out and went to follow her; curious where Seven was going and what she had picked along with how she’d known to pick it.

 

They arrived at one of the restaurants which in B’Elanna’s opinion all looked the same. Seven had dutifully read each sign and consulted a padd she refused to show B’Elanna as she lead them down the path.

 

She followed Seven inside, taking a seat by the window which did look out at the water.

 

When the server came around Seven pushed the padd at her. “We will be requiring this.” The server frowned at her rudeness and B’Elanna shook her head. Belatedly Seven added, “Thank you.”

 

“Did you just order for us?” B’Elanna asked, dropping both her hands on the table to tap her fingers against it. “Did you happen to get a raktajino in there?” Klingon coffee was about the only Klingon thing she would accept food wise. While she’d come a long way in coming to grips with her Klingon half the food still didn’t suit her.

 

“I requested the beverage.” Seven said and sure enough the server came back with drinks, setting it in front of B’Elanna who took a sip with a pleased sigh. She glanced over at Seven to see what she’d gotten and saw juice. If she had to bet it would probably some flavour combined with strawberries which she’d since learned Seven had an affinity for.

 

B’Elanna tapped her fingers again, the curiosity growing stronger by the second. Finally the server came by again with a tray of food and set pancakes in front of B’Elanna. Hers were topped with bananas where Seven’s came with strawberries and she raised an eyebrow at Seven.

 

“It was my recollection that you are fond of banana pancakes.” Seven said and for once there was the slightest bit of hesitation like she wasn’t sure if she’d gotten it right or B’Elanna would like it.

 

B’Elanna’s mouth twitched, her smile growing large. “Isn’t that an insignificant fact to store?”

 

Seven relaxed, sensing they were back on familiar ground.  “I have learned no fact is completely irrelevant.”

 

“Which includes my taste in food.” B’Elanna teased, “I’m flattered.” She couldn’t keep the grin off her face. “Hey Seven?” She waited until Seven met her eyes, “Thanks.”

 

This time Seven smiled, small as it was, and then turned down to her own food.

 

It was, and B’Elanna was startled to admit it, rather cute.

 

~~

 

Janeway didn’t bother with protocol as she pulled B’Elanna into a hug and then clapped Seven on her shoulder in a show of respect to her space.

 

“Good to see you two working together again.” Janeway smiled at both of them. “And surviving in such close quarters.”

 

“I arranged the accommodations.” Seven said and B’Elanna glanced over at her. So Seven had chosen to put B’Elanna so close to her own sleeping quarters after all.

 

Janeway hummed at that, catching B’Elanna as she turned away from looking at Seven and smirking at her. B’Elanna felt her cheeks grow hot in the embarrassment of being caught.

 

“Well, let’s see what you two have come up with.” Janeway briskly walked out the door, leaving them to catch up and B’Elanna and Seven exchanged a look of what could only be exasperation and fondness.

 

B’Elanna turned away first however, remembering Janeway’s knowing look and hoping Seven hadn’t seen it.

 

They spent the day going over the project with their old Captain, arguing here and there when they talked about what they were going to implement in the future and Janeway continued to watch them with a sly smile.

 

They dined in Janeway’s dining room which was attached to the Admiral’s quarters. Swapping old stories back and forth before Seven excused herself. Janeway waved her out with a promise to see her in the morning before she returned to her own station to report on the project to other generals in Starfleet command.

 

“You two appear to be getting along.” Janeway said, pinning B’Elanna with a stare as she took a sip of coffee.

 

B’Elanna cursed Seven in her head for leaving her alone with Janeway and not going with her when she had the chance. “We’ve changed.” B’Elanna admitted. “Seven isn’t so...Seven anymore.”

 

Except that she was, a more open version of Seven but annoyingly Seven who got under B’Elanna’s skin. B’Elanna had just since learned to appreciate Seven’s ideas while Seven  acknowledged her own now.

 

Janeway hummed once more and B’Elanna scowled at her, getting tired of that. “What?” She snapped, wanting to know what exactly it was Janeway wanted to say.

 

“Nothing B’Elanna.” Janeway held up a hand in apology, “Just that Seven has mentioned she’s glad to have you on this project. Well,” Janeway amended. “In her own way that is.”

 

B’Elanna ducked her head, grinning. It was nice to hear that Seven appreciated her though their morning breakfast had shown that much was clear. “Oh, Captain,” B’Elanna said, falling on the old title by force of habit. “Do you have any recommendations of restaurants?”

 

Janeway raised an eyebrow at the question. “Why do you ask.”

 

“Seven and I are unfamiliar with San Fransciso.” B’Elanna said, “We’ve been, how did she put it... having an ‘exercise in exploration’.”

 

Janeway chuckled at the line. “I have a few places I enjoyed while I was a cadet. No telling if they’re still around but they might be.”

 

B’Elanna nodded her head in thanks, pondering if there was a place in that list that Seven might like. She raised her cup to take a sip of coffee.

 

“Of course most of them were considered hook up restaurants.”

 

B’Elanna choked on the coffee, coughing and glaring at Janeway who was smirking at her again.

 

She feigned ignorance but neither she nor Janeway bought it.

 

~~

 

Since Janeway had planted the thought in her head B’Elanna kept thinking about it. Taking Seven on an actual date. Which would imply that she liked Seven in some romantic capacity. Which wasn’t actually something that she could deny.

 

B’Elanna groaned, rubbing at her forehead ridges as she starred at a padd in the mess hall. She’d reread the past paragraph at least five times.

 

The group was on break for lunch and B’Elanna was supposed to be coming back with a new idea to use the dilithium crystals to help with the EPS taps.

 

She’d been thinking about Seven instead.

 

“You appear distracted.”

 

B’Elanna looked up and frowned at Seven who looked perfectly put together in a way B’Elanna sure didn’t feel and which was all Seven’s fault. “I’ve got a lot on my mind.” B’Elanna snapped instead though she knew it wasn’t really fair to.

 

Seven raised an eyebrow and took the seat across from her. “You have missed out on two of our dinners.”

 

“Thought you could use a break.” B’Elanna said, more to herself than to Seven and glanced back at the padd in her hand.

 

“Your company is not an intrusion.” Seven said, making B’Elanna jerk up to look at her again, “I have missed it.”

 

She felt a stab of guilt and rubbed at her forehead again. “Sorry Seven.” Her smile felt tight and untrue but she tried nonetheless, “Tonight good?”

 

“Acceptable.” Seven agreed.

 

“Great.” B’Elanna muttered and told herself to look back at the padd and not to notice that the blue in the Starfleet uniform actually did bring out Seven’s eyes.

 

~~

 

“Is there something I’ve done wrong?” Seven asked later that night when they reached a restaurant B’Elanna had just wandered into at random.

 

“No.” B’Elanna denied quickly. “Why do you ask?”

 

Seven stared at her, “We are in a Klingon cuisine restaurant.” She pointed out and B’Elanna instantly started cursing in her head but gritted her teeth.

 

“I wanted to try it.” She said stubbornly, refusing to admit that she had made the mistake. One look at a plateful of gagh had her regretting that choice.

 

“I do not.” Seven said and stood up, making B’Elanna knock her knees on the table as she rushed to stand as well.

 

Seven led them back to the transporter, just outside the room, and B’Elanna cursed again, this time out loud. “Seven, wait. We’re already here, let’s just find someplace out.”

 

“You do not appear to wish for my company.” Seven replied sharply, her voice icy and reminding B’Elanna of her first year on Voyager when Seven would rebuff all attempts at connection. It was something B’Elanna was all too familiar with too. She was also refusing to face B’Elanna with her back to her.

 

“It’s not that.” She said, closing her eyes. “Just the Captain had me thinking...”

 

Seven turned to look at her, “Explain.”

 

B’Elanna definitely didn’t want to. That would get into territory she’d been trying to avoid since the day she’d arrived. She shifted on her feet, stalling for time.

 

“Lieutenant-”

 

“B’Elanna!” She retorted, resorting to anger like she always did. “Seven it’s been long enough and-”

 

“B’Elanna.” Seven said suddenly, making her stop midsentence.

 

Hearing Seven actually say her name took her aback and she wanted to hear it again. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from asking that, feeling foolish in the rush of glee just from getting her name. “Do you think these might be dates?” She blurted out and instantly regretted it, that was just as bad as asking for her name again, possibly worse.

 

Seven didn’t answer and B’Elanna felt cold with her emotions draining out of her, leaving her exhausted and the sharp sting of rejection.

 

“Never mind.” She said roughly, pushing past Seven to get to the transporter.

 

“I had assumed they were.”

 

B’Elanna froze where she was. “You what?”

 

“I had assumed they were.” Seven admitted again and cleared her throat. Slowly B’Elanna turned around, taking in her hands clasped behind her back and the way Seven looked for lack of a better word, nervous. “That is what I was attempting to ask your first night.”

 

B’Elanna couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “Seven ‘do you require sustenance’ is not how you ask someone out.” Seven scowled at her and looked like she was about to refute it so B’Elanna forged on. “We need to get better at this.” She pointed between them. “On the same page.”

 

“You are amendable to dating then.” Seven asked and she sounded small, smaller than B’Elanna could ever think she could be.

 

“ _Yes_.” B’Elanna said. “You know Seven, you’re also supposed to kiss someone after a date.” Her lips curved up, “I think you owe me.”

 

To her surprise Seven just tilted her head, “If you feel that way.” She leaned down and kissed B’Elanna without hesitation. It was a little perfunctory B’Elanna thought, but there was room for improvement. With practice of course.

 

She pulled back, chuckling to herself. “We’ll work on that too.” She promised Seven who had pressed her lips together and whose eyes were a little tight at the corners. Seven relaxed at her words, nodding her head just a little.

 

“Come on,” B’Elanna pushed her back towards the door. “We still have San Francisco to figure out.”

 

Which they would do, forging a place on Earth whether Earth was ready for it or not.


End file.
